The automated medication dispenser consists of a timing system to release medication at prescribed intervals of 2, 3, or 4 hours and an electronic security system to prevent unauthorized access to the medication. One or two pills can be dispensed per dose interval to provide up to 24 pills/day for 3 days without reloading. When the dispenser is loaded, a two digit patient identification number, 00 to 99, is set on two tumbwheel switches located in the pill compartment. After loading the medication, the dispenser can be locked. With the dispenser in operation, the medication is released into a holding cell at the prescribed intervals. When the medication reaches the holding cell, a opto-electronic detector senses its presence and stops the timing process. At this time, the patient must perform two acts to obtain the medication: (1) enter the two digit identification number into the dispenser via two pushbutton switches next to the release bar, and (2) press the release bar. If the patient entered identification number agrees with internal preset number, the release bar is activated and will release the medication if it is present in the holding cell. If the patient entered number is incorrect or there is not medication in the holding cell, the release bar remains disabled and will not function. Any attempt on the release bar resets the number entered by the patient to 00. All attempts on the release bar are recorded for use in adjusting the dose rate.